For reasons unknown
by chibieiki
Summary: Kankuro comes back from a mission and he wants food... and aswers. GaaHina. Gaa/Hina. Sligth mention of ShikaTema


hi!

You have no idea how happy you've made me with your reviews and favs, I don't even know how to thank you ^-^

Like you may have noticed, this is another one-shot... I want to write a longer story, is just that I haven't found the theme yet so... Someday XD

Anyway, hope you enjoy this one ^-^

As always, english is not my first language so feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters

* * *

The door closed with a bang as he entered his house, the paint in his face was almost erased from al the dirt and sweat, product of the long mission he had been sent to and damn he was hungry! That mission really wore him out; he will get back at Gaara someday, now he was determined to find food! Thinking about food (he wasn't talking after all) that Hyuga girl sure knew how to cook, she had been living with them for past two weeks, ever since she arrived to help with the restoration and improvement of Suna's Medical Center. What he didn't understand yet was: Why had Gaara asked her to stay with them instead of giving her an official apartment? Like some sort of ambassador or something. The only ninjas that, sometimes, shared their house were Baki (though that hasn't happened since the Shukaku was removed from Gaara's body) and that Nara guy (he still didn't like the fact that Temari was "dating" that lazy ass). He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realized he had opened the fridge and was now staring intently to the pot where a delicious curry was resting. He also didn't notice his brother walking into the kitchen and passing right behind him directly to the stove.

"Would you pass me that pot, please?" Gaara's soft voice stopped his train of thought with a halt and made him grab said pot.

"You just arrived?" he asked as he carried the pot to the stove.

"Yes" Gaara answered as he moved to one of the chairs by the table. Yes, his brother was now more open to them but he was still pretty quiet, except when needed though.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask…" he was interrupted by the sudden gasp coming straight from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh! Kankuro-san, p-p-please, l-let me" Hinata was now hurrying to the stove where the mentioned sand sibling was stirring the Curry.

"It's fine Hinata I can do it" He said in the most polite tone he could muster, but her disappointed face made him give her the scoop. She looked at it with a mixture of surprise and happiness and took it with a warm smile brightening her face and, let's face it, the whole place. He went to take a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen where his brother was already waiting for the rice with curry; he had forgotten how hungry he was. There was a comfortable silence while Hinata was getting the food on the dishes; Gaara was waiting with his eyes closed and his head resting on his palm. So instead of trying to go back to the conversation from before, he took it to watch the Hyuga girl get busy with the plates. She WAS very pretty and had an amazing body from what her baggy clothes let him see, he was definitely not against her staying with them.

"Here, hope you like it" her smile was the sweetest he had ever seen. He took a spoonful of the dish and… He now understood why that Nara kid liked the clouds so much, this was the closest to heaven he had ever been, and he LOVED it.

"You know Hinata, you are quite a catch" Hinata turn bright red at the comment, still he decided he wanted to play with her a little more "you are an skilled kunoichi, you come from a very respectable clan AND you are an amazing cook, you just HAD to add the prettiness and hotness" he said with a smirk and a wink in her direction. She looked like she was about to faint, it was funny, he turned to look at Gaara but his expression was far from amused, he looked pissed, he didn't put much thought into it.

"I b-b-better l-leave you t-t-to your m-meal, G-g-good night K-k-kankuro-san, Gaara-san" she gave a quick bow to each of them and more like ran out of the kitchen, leaving the sweet smell of her perfume for Kankuro to enjoy. He turned to his food with a chuckle.

"She's funny. Anyway Gaara, as I was saying before, why did you…" apparently he was never going to be able to get an answer to the question on mind; his brother had gotten up scrapping the chair against the floor to quietly walk up to him.

"DON'T try to get near Hinata in any way that is neither friendly or professionally" he never raised his voice THAT made it even scarier. He had forgotten the feeling of that chill of fear going through his spine… wait! Was that… a threat? Is that why he invited her? He liked her? "Wait! Gaara!" he got up to run after the Kazekage, his curry laid on the table completely forgotten.


End file.
